Murmure
by Lavandyss
Summary: Byakuya x Renji. Souvenirs au pied d'un cerisier. Déjà publiée


La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il pleuvait. Une pluie fine, presque chaude et caressante, qui l'avait gentiment enveloppé de sa douceur. Aujourd'hui, le ciel était clair, presque trop lumineux. Il leva lentement les yeux, et fut un instant ébloui par un rayon de soleil qui traversait l'épais feuillage. L'arbre s'était légèrement épaissi, et projetait une ombre tranquille sur l'herbe ondoyante. Renji soupira et s'agenouilla lentement.

Le Rukongai n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il avait longé la même rivière, écouté les mêmes clapotements de l'eau claire sur les rives, et entendu au loin les mêmes rires d'enfants. A l'endroit habituel, dans un coude du cours d'eau, il avait ramassé une petite pierre blanche avant de continuer son pèlerinage.

L'immense cerisier était toujours au même stade quand il venait : plus de fleurs, mais pas de fruits. Un simple nuage vert tendre, qui bruissait doucement, comme un murmure.

Un murmure…

A genoux dans l'herbe, il chercha un instant le petit amoncellement qu'il avait formé au cours des années, et y ajouta la dernière petite roche qu'il avait emportée. Quiconque serait passé à cet endroit n'aurait sans doute rien remarqué, mais fallait-il vraiment que les gens remarquent ? Le modeste monument ne s'adressait pas à eux, mais à lui.

Renji baissa doucement la tête et ferma les yeux, un triste sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres. Non, les gens n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Ce lieu était le sien, ou plutôt, le leur.

…

_La guerre n'en finissait pas de durer, et si chacun se languissait d'en voir un jour la fin, chacun la redoutait. On ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'esprit malade d'Aizen apporterait, mais on savait que la victoire se gagnerait d'un cheveu, si elle se gagnait. _

_Renji n'avait jamais été du genre à reculer devant un combat, ni à se soucier de blessures, ou même de perdre la vie. Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait effacer complètement la sourde frayeur qui lui nouait le ventre quand il glissait Zabimaru à sa ceinture, et voyait son geste répété par son capitaine. Le sombre regard qu'il croisait alors était aussi clame et posé qu'à l'accoutumée, mais au fond, tout au fond, le lieutenant de la 6__ème__ division pouvait voir la même peur sournoise, bien ancrée et bien décidée à ne pas se laisser déloger. _

_Il y avait peu de temps qu'il était capable de discerner les émotions de Byakuya. Sans doute l'habitude de le regarder de loin, sans oser faire un geste de peur d'irriter le noble héritier du clan Kuchiki. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment les choses avaient changées entre eux, et peu lui importait. Sûrement parce que tout s'était passé trop lentement. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Byakuya sur les siennes le ramènent à la réalité._

_Il ne savait plus lequel des deux avait initié ce contact, et il s'en moquait. L'important désormais, c'était la douceur de leurs échanges, les instants volés pendant la journée et ceux de pur abandon, pendant la nuit. Bien sûr, on s'était vite rendu compte de leur proximité, de leur intimité. La famille de Byakuya avait tout fait pour éloigner Renji, mais ils avaient tenu bon, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, et qu'il était difficile pour eux de considérer quelque chose de plus important._

_Rukia avait souri doucement quand il lui avait avoué sa relation avec son frère, quand il lui avait raconté son amour pour son noble capitaine. Et puis la guerre était arrivée. Très vite. Bien trop vite. Ils avaient dû se jeter dans la bataille, corps et âmes, pour protéger ce qui leur était cher. Alors, même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas raisonner ainsi, Renji se battait pour Byakuya, et Byakuya pour Renji. _

_Et ce soir là, ils savaient l'un comment l'autre que la fin était proche. Quelle fin ? Ils ne se posèrent pas la question. Et dès les portes closes, ils se jetèrent à corps perdu dans leur propre bataille, celle pendant laquelle ils cherchaient par tous les moyens à se fondre l'un dans l'autre._

_Combien de fois cette nuit là Renji avait-il murmuré contre la douce courbe du cou de son amant qu'il l'aimait, et combien de fois avait-il espéré que Byakuya lui offre les mêmes mots en retour ? Mais il n'était pas encore prêt, et la sourde peur se retournait doucement dans son estomac, pour lui rappeler tout ce qu'il possédait, et tout ce qu'il pouvait perdre. Et dans la chaleur moite de leur fusion, il s'accrochait encore plus désespérément au corps qui l'enlaçait._

_Quand les premiers ennemis arrivèrent, ils se tenaient côte à côte, en tête de leur division. Le silence se fit. Puis dans un même mouvement, Renji se tourna vers son capitaine, l'embrassa avec une fougue désespérée, ses lèvres formant une dernière fois les mots qu'il avait tant souhaité entendre, avant de s'élancer._

_Il n'avait jamais su vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Il avait simplement senti exploser cette énergie spirituelle qui lui était devenue si familière, avant de s'éteindre. Il s'était figé, juste le temps qu'une lame lui lacère les côtes, évitant de justesse un point vital. Il avait tenté de se concentrer à nouveau sur le combat devant lui, avant d'abandonner et de se précipiter vers la faible pulsation qu'il sentait encore dans le lointain._

_Il l'avait trouvé au pied d'un arbre, une main posée sur son estomac, rouge de sa vie qui s'écoulait lentement. Il s'était agenouillé doucement, tendant une main tremblante vers la douce gorge, sentant encore une faible pulsation. A son contact, Byakuya leva lentement la tête, le regard voilé d'une ombre de regret. Il voulut parler, mais le sang dans sa bouche l'empêchait de former le moindre son. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa un instant bercer par la main qui lui caressait le visage._

_- N'essaye pas de parler Byakuya. _

_- Ren…_

_Une quinte de toux l'arrêta, et son sang glissa doucement sur sa peau d'albâtre._

_- Renji… Je…_

_Et la faible pulsation s'arrêta. Et malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Renji ne put détourner le regard de ces yeux vides, qui juste avant de s'éteindre, lui avaient enfin dit les mots qu'il n'avait pu entendre, comme une promesse qui n'avait pas pu être tenue, mais qui ne serait pas oubliée._

…

La légère brise souffla doucement sur ses larmes, et fit bruire à nouveau les feuilles du cerisier, comme si, dix ans après, il se souvenait de ces paroles inaudibles.

Dès la mort de leur chef, le clan Kuchiki l'avait chassé de leur demeure, lui interdisant même de venir se recueillir sur la tombe de son amant. Alors il était venu ici chaque année, là où il avait pleuré sur le corps de son capitaine, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, il ne savait plus qui, vienne lui enlever doucement, comme pour ne pas le briser davantage.

Peu de temps après les funérailles, on lui avait proposé de prendre la tête de la 6ème division, et il avait accepté. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'avec la disparition de Byakuya, il avait perdu le goût de se battre. Il avait bien essayé de se trouver un autre but à surmonter, mais plus rien ne semblait mériter son intérêt. Et il s'était retiré petit à petit de ses fonctions. Aujourd'hui, il avait cédé sa place de capitaine, et ne s'était pas encore inquiété de ce qu'il ferait après. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il tendit la main et caressa doucement le petit tas de pierres, un autel aussi simple et pur que son amour avait pu l'être pour Byakuya. Et avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il ferma les yeux.

…

En voyant le soir commencer à tomber, Rukia commença à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis la mort de son frère, mais il avait toujours été fort, et elle avait cru qu'il finirait par oublier. Mais les années étaient passées, et la flamme qu'elle aimait tant voir briller dans le cœur de Renji ne s'était pas ranimée. Même son sourire avait perdu sa chaleur.

Elle regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre, et se décida à partir à se recherche. Il avait sans doute besoin d'être seul, puisqu'elle ne sentait même pas son énergie, mais il était temps de lui rappeler qu'il ne l'était pas, seul. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir où il se trouvait, et s'élança rapidement à travers le Rukongai.

Elle le trouva assis au pied de l'arbre, la tête légèrement penchée, le visage détendu, comme elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'approcha et s'apprêta à lui crier quelques insultes pour s'être endormi là et l'avoir inquiétée quand elle se figea.

Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, et elle se pencha lentement.

Il ne s'était pas endormi.

Il avait juste fait en sorte que Byakuya puisse tenir sa promesse.


End file.
